The Delinquents
by copywritten
Summary: 6 strangers are all imprisoned at a Juveniles Correction Center. When forced to attend a mandatory group therapy, haunted by the demons of their past, they are immediately wary of each other. Eventually they form an alliance, and together they are forced to face their demons and an unknown danger. Will their friendship & romances be able to endure the hardships & ominous danger?


**Prologue**

"Life is all about making choices Elena. The choices you make today will impact your tomorrow," My annoying history teacher Mr. Saltzman was always saying, in that infamous austere tone of his. The arrogance of youth never really allowed me to listen though. Depending on my mood, I would either roll my eyes and huff in irritation at his unwarranted lecture or just uncomfortably laugh his words off and quickly change the subject, dismissing his sage advice almost as quickly as he had given it.

What did he know? He was just another sad and pathetic grown up determined to shove his idealistic views down our throats so that we didn't end up just like him, 30 something with an underpaid salary. Just another lame ass pseudo cool teacher whose favorite pastime was to recount his high school glory days to his class and hang out his students in some misplaced attempt to be young again. I thought he was an absolute joke.

As the saying goes though, If I 'd known then what I know now, then I would've listened to him. I would've made better choices. I would've heeded his warning and cared more about how my life was going to turn out.

Because really life is all about the choices you make. And now because of the fucked up choices I made, I'm sitting here wearing these tight handcuffs that are digging into my wrist, staring out the window and into the eyes of my mother.

She's crying. A myriad of emotions reflect in her gaze, shock, disgust, sadness, and pain. To know that I'm reason for her pain kills me.

Her expression softens slightly, from accusatory to imploring. Her eyes are begging for some form of an explanation, to understand, to make sense of it all. I don't know how to react to the instant change in her mood. I have no answers for her silent questions because the truth is worst than my silence. She doesn't deserve this, any of this, but **he** did.

She continues to stare. Everyone's staring, asking questions and trying to figure out how and why such a gruesome crime could've taken place in their little picturesque suburban neighborhood. If I wasn't scared shitless I'd probably laugh at their ignorance. How could they have not known what was going on?

Hushed whispers of speculation fill the night air, Loud shouts of outrage crackle through the air, people huddle closer to the fray to get a better look, Police officers yell for order amongst the rowdy crowd. The roar of it all is deafening. The noise rises to its peak as an angry voice yells out" **Monster!**". They are talking about me. They all think that I'm some sort of monster. I can't negate their opinions from where I'm sitting in the squad car and so instead I just hang my head down shamefully, to avoid the open censure in their glares. This is all to surreal, it must be a dream or a nightmare.

It's a nightmare that I wish I could wake up from but I can't because this is all reality. The blood on my hands is real. The body being zipped up inside the black bag is real. The burgeoning fear I feel is real. But most of all, the fact that I'm going to prison is real.

_"Life is all about making choices Elena. The choices you make today will impact your tomorrow," _Reverberates through my head, echoing over and over until I'm smacking the sides of my head trying to drown out the sound, trying to escape the ominous words. My actions cause everyone to stare at me as if I'm crazy, they all think that I've lost it. Maybe their right, Maybe I am crazy. They continue to stare at me as I'm some sort of a freak show and I can tell what their thinking, their thinking she deserves to go prison.

I'm too young to go to prison. I'm only 16. This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to have kids and grow old. I was supposed to have a lifetime of choices. A lifetime to correct bad decisions.

And now that's all gone.

* * *

**This story is a plot bunny that just would not stop hopping around in my head! I know that the concept is very different and because of how different it is that it may not really be accepted So I'd love to get some feedback on this and let me know if you guys are interested in me continuing this story. For those who are curious this is story is AU and I'm not entirely sure if it will be AH if I continue.**


End file.
